This invention relates generally to decorations, and more particularly to a decoration in the form of a wreath or the like which is made pursuant to a novel method.
Although there are wreath kits available having bases with openings formed therein for receiving the stems of tree boughs or flowers, none of these wreath kits include strips of flexible material which are attached to the base for creating decorative wreaths. Examples of such prior art wreath kits, and other similar constructions, may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 600,313 (Hayes), 1,511,780 (Smith), 1,611,589 (Janusek), 2,200,948 (Bufton), 2,499,740 (Glance), 2,716,827 (Mixter), 2,725,205 (Wagler), 3,170,587 (Beeber), 3,591,442 (Matesi), 3,630,811 (Radus), and 3,711,048 (Thalenfeld). There is presently a need for a wreath kit which is capable of utilizing other materials, such as fabric or ribbon, for giving the maker or assembler of the wreath more flexibility in designing creative wreaths and ornaments.
The instant invention provides an improved decoration, such as a wreath, comprising a base having a plurality of openings formed therein which are aligned to define a grid, and a group of flexible decorating strips which are interwoven through the openings of the base for creating an ornamental design on the front side thereof. The arrangement is such that end portions of the decorating strips extend from a back side of the base through adjacent openings in such a manner that the end portions create a ruffled effect when viewing a front side of the base. In a second aspect of the invention, another group of decorating strips, each having a loop which extends through an opening, is positioned adjacent the front side of the base. The flexible decorating strips may be selected from a group consisting of: fabric, ribbon, tissue paper, metallic paper, twisted paper, yarn, tulle, netting, and the like. Each opening of the base has a widthwise or heightwise dimension no greater than 11/2 inch so that the strips frictionally engage the base for facilitating their attachment thereto. Adhesive may be provided for adhering the groups of decorating strips to the back side of the base.
The decoration of the present invention is assembled pursuant to a novel method comprising the step of pushing the decorating strips from the back side through the openings with a thin, elongate pushing member having a cross-sectional diameter smaller than the cross-sectional area of the openings. The arrangement is such that the portion of flexible decorating strip pushed through the opening and adjacent the front side forms a loop having decorative characteristics. The method also may comprise the step of pushing end portions of several decorating strips through adjacent openings with the elongate member. Under this arrangement, the end portions of the decorating strips extend from the back side of the base through adjacent openings in such a manner that the end portions create a ruffled effect when viewing the front side of the grid.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved decoration having a group of flexible decorating strips which give the assembler of the decoration a variety of design options; the provision of such a decoration which is simple in design and construction; and the provision of such a decoration which is attractive in appearance.
Also among the several objects of the present invention is the provision of a method for assembling a decoration which is uncomplicated and easy to follow.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.